Do You Wanna Stay With Me?
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Bella jamas se ha establecido en ningun lugar. Su vida se basa en viajar y olvidar a las personas que conoce, pero una parada en Paris y un encuentro con un frances sera algo que nunca querra olvidar. "Quedate conmigo" - "No renunciare a mi libertad" TH.
1. Do You Wanna Stay With Me?

_Holas! Aquí vengo con algo nuevo, espero que les guste!!!_

_**Sumary completo!:** Bella jamás se ha establecido en ningún lugar. Su vida se basa en viajar y olvidar a las personas que conoce, pero una parada en Paris y un encuentro con un francés, será algo que nunca querrá olvidar. ¿Renunciarías a tu libertad por un hombre? "Quédate conmigo" - "No renunciare a mi libertad, nunca. Soy indomable."_

_Recomendación musical para el capitulo: **Love It All, de The Kooks.**_

* * *

**Do You Wanna Stay ****With Me?**

**BPOV**

Bienvenido a Paris.

Paris. ¡Al fin había llegado a mi destino de la semana! La hermosa, romántica y musical Paris. Lo mejor: me quedaría hasta que se me diera la gana, cosa que duraba mas o menos…2 semanas.

- Déjeme aquí – le pedí al conductor en Frances.

- ¿Va a caminar, señorita?

- Si, quiero recorrer a pie.

Yo siempre hacia eso, me encantaba caminar por cada lugar que visitaba. Por algo viajaba, ¿no? ¿Qué caso tenia viajar por el mundo si iba a estar recorriéndolo detrás de la ventana de un coche?

Eso era lo que yo hacia: Viajar. Viajar en tren, en avión, en barco, en coche y a pie. Algunos lo llamaban "vagabundear" o "turistear", pero para mi era un sueño, el oficio de mi vida. Si había algo que yo realmente amaba, era esto. No había nada en el mundo que yo quisiera mas, ni ahora ni nunca.

Paris…era Paris, no había otra forma de describir la capital de Francia. Hermosa, llena de vida y con música en cada esquina…definitivamente era mi ciudad favorita. Había tantos lugares que visitar, y tanto, tanto tiempo para hacerlo, pero jamás para quedarme de por vida. Esa era la primera de mis tres reglas supremas.

Mientras recorría las bellas calles de la ciudad, sentí esas ganas de bailar y saltar que sientes cuando sabes que algo bueno se avecina, que estas en la dirección correcta…y se sentía muy bien.

Vagabundee por la ciudad toda la tarde, sin dirigirme a ningún lugar en especifico, solo caminando, avanzando, conociendo el lugar que ahora era visto por mis ojos. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, decidí que lo mejor era tomar un taxi que me llevara a la casa de hospedaje que hacia encontrado por Internet. El conductor freno de inmediato y me ayudo a meter mi bolso-maleta en la parte de atrás. Me senté junto a él con mi mochila y le di la dirección.

- ¿Turista? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Viajera, más bien – respondí, sonriéndole a la ventana.

Incluso a la velocidad de un coche, Paris parecía de catalogo.

Después de unos minutos, el señor conductor que tenia canas se detuvo frente a una tienda de cuadros y oleos, en un calle con farolitos y música de acordeón. Se veía muy mona.

- Necesito pasar a comprar algo, si no le molesta – dijo muy educadamente.

Yo solo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando quede sola ene l coche, baje un poco la ventanilla y eche el respaldo del asiento hacia atrás. Me acomode la bufanda de lana y las gafas de sol y me recosté. En la radio daban un programa de música para dedicar canciones y bellas palabras de amor, incluso me reí con las cursilerías que decía una chica, y luego comencé a cantar con emoción la canción que había dedicado a su novio.

La melodía fue interrumpida a la mitad. Fruncí el ceño y acomode los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

- Están en "Dedicados" – anuncio el locutor como si nada – Tenemos en línea a otro muchacho enamorado. ¿Sigues allí?

- Aquí estoy – respondió una voz ronca y aterciopelada.

- Bien, chico. Dinos tu canción y a quien se la dedicas.

La línea se quedo muda por unos segundos, solo con la melodía clásica de fondo.

- A la chica de las gafas de sol, que esta recostada en el taxi frente a la tienda de cuadros – respondió el chico con voz divertida – Buscando L'amore, de Sonohra.

Al principio no preste mucha atención a lo que decía, pero a los pocos segundos, algo hizo click en mi cerebro. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quite las gafas de un tiron.

- Eh…correcto – el locutor parecía reírse – Para la chica del taxi, Buscando L'amore.

La canción comenzó a sonar en la radio, pero prácticamente no le preste atención. Me enderece en el asiento y mire hacia todos lados, hasta que por mi ventanilla mis ojos localizaron a un chico de cabellos cobrizos, que sostenía aun el móvil en su oreja y me sonreía, saludándome con la otra mano.

Me mordí el labio inferior y no pude quitarle la vista de encima, sumamente contrariada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¡¿Quién era él?!

Aun dibutativa, le devolví el saludo con mi mano, tratando de sonreírle. Él se balanceo sobre sus pies con las manos dentro de sus vaqueros, mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que al fin decidió acercarse. Baje un poco más la ventanilla de coche, lo suficiente como para subirla con rapidez si pretendía aprovecharse de mi o algo así.

- Hola – me salud, con una hermosa sonrisa y su hermoso Frances.

Era muy, pero es que recontramente muy guapo. Tenía la piel ultralente clara, el cabello cobrizo y desordenado, y unos arrebatadores ojos esmeralda, que brillaban muchísimo.

Me mordí el labio aun más fuerte, algo nerviosa. ¿Todos los franceses eran así de atractivos?

- Soy Edward, Edward Cullen – se presento, al ver que yo no decía nada.

Me tendió su mano.

- Bella…Isabella Swan – logre responder, estrechándosela – Un gusto.

Una corriente eléctrica me sacudió de arriba a abajo al sentir su tacto tibio y sobrecogedor. Tenía una piel muy suave…

- No eres de aquí, ¿cierto? – Yo asentí, aun sin soltar su mano – Tu acento es extraño. ¿Hablas español?

- Si – respondí en castellano.

"Edward" volvió a sonreírme torcidamente, con una mirada traviesa. Las mariposas revolotearon, nerviosas, en mi estomago.

- Bueno… si quieres yo podría…no se, darte un Tour por la ciudad o algo así – se oficio, con la voz algo mas baja y un leve rubor en sus blanquecinas mejillas. Además, me hablo en español. Le salía muy bien…

Le sonreí.

- ¿El Tour de Edward Cullen Compañía Limitada? Suena interesante – bromee.

Él rió. Tenía una risa muy ligera y hermosa, casi musical.

- Entonces… ¿mañana?

- Claro – él siguió sonriéndome – Edward…

- ¿Si?

- Creo que necesito mi mano.

Él observo nuestras manos entrelazas, y sonrío aun mas abiertamente.

- Nos vemos, Bella – dijo, soltando mi mano y hablando aun con su exquisito español, que hacia que mi corazón palpitara fuerte.

Seguí con mi mirada sus pasos, su espalda…

¡Esperen! ¡¿Cómo iría a buscarme si no sabía mi dirección?!

Agarre la hoja que tenia todo escrito y la doble varias veces.

- ¡Edward! – grite, bajando aun mas la ventanilla.

Él se giro de inmediato, y yo le lance el avión de papel que contenía la dirección. Lo atajo justo a tiempo, leyó el contenido y me sonrío, con ese tipo de sonrisa confiada y traviesa.

Que buena bienvenida me daba Paris, ¿eh?

* * *

_Ooooh! Amo esta historia :D Juro que es una de las mejores que he escrito, y eso que trato de ser modesta! Es bella, divertida y con un final buenísimo. Aun no lo escribo, claro…pero ya lo tengo en mi mente :D_

_Okey, si se dan cuenta Ed y Bells se conocieron de una forma muy extraña, ¿no? Por algo ocurrió. Bella habla Frances sin ningún problema, y Edward también español, para que no se enreden xD Se que el capi es algo corto, pero no pude alargarlo demasiado, tenia que ser así! Ojo con ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo, la canción que le dedico Edward; será muy importante mas adelante! Ya se darán cuenta a la par que avance la historia!_

_En fin… ¿me dejan un lindo reviews? Solo tienen que presionar ese hermoso botón verde y no les tomara ni 2 minutos! ¿Si? *CaradeAlice!*_

_Hasta la próxima!!! Cuídense!_

**Simmy!**


	2. Lo peor y lo mejor de esto esnada

**Recomendación musical: Beauty Through Broken Glass, de Eyes Set To Kill.**

* * *

**Lo peor y lo mejor de esto…nada.**

**BPOV**

La habitación que había alquilado me encantaba. Tenía un balcón con una hermosa vista que daba a una de las plazas de Paris, una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio, una mesita de noche con una lamparita muy mona y un armario grande y espacioso que en realidad no ocuparía.

Por la noche me senté en la barandilla del balcón, apoyando mi espalda en uno de los pilares. El cielo estaba estrellado y las calles iluminadas por lo farolitos y la música que susurraba suavemente por todas partes. En pocas palabras, un lugar perfecto e ideal para escribir. No es que yo "aspirara" a ser escritora, o que pensara en publicar un libro; solo me gustaba hacerlo, me gustaba tener bitácoras, contar a donde iba y como era, escribir en diarios de vida o solo hojas sueltas sin sentido entre ellas. Yo solo pasaba al papel lo que mi mente dictaba, y eso me gustaba mucho.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto una voz aguda y alegre, golpeando la puerta del cuarto.

- ¡Pasa! – grite.

La dueña de la hostería abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación, con un par de toallas blancas.

- ¿Te gusto el cuarto? – me pregunto, dejando las toallas sobre la colcha burdeo y acercándose al balcón.

- Es hermoso, señora. Tiene una vista bellísima desde aquí…

- ¡No me digas señora! Me hacer sentir vieja, y es claro que no lo soy. Me llamo Alice.

Le sonreí amistosamente.

- Gracias, Alice.

La verdad, es que cara de señora no tenia ni por asomo, ni siquiera parecía ser alguien que se encargaría de una hostería. Era menudita y pequeña, de piel blanca y con cabellos negros apuntando hacia todas partes. Era como un duende.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – pregunto, sentándose frente a mi en la baranda de cemento del balcón.

Resople.

- No lo se. Me iré cuando lo encuentre necesario… pero no te preocupes, te pagare todo.

- Oh…

Su cara se entristeció levemente, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el piso. Alice parecía una mujer muy tierna, y eso me hizo sentir culpable.

- ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos? – le pregunte, sonriendo.

Ella levanto su cabeza y me miro con emoción en sus ojos verdosos. Una enorme y radiante sonrisa se instalo en su rostro y comenzó a saltar por el balcón, como un pequeño saltamontes.

- ¡Si! – Chillo, abrazándome con fuerza – Hace años que no tenia una amiga con quien salir…ya veras, la gente que se hospeda aquí son vejestorios y hombres con compromiso….eres muy linda, Bella.

Me sonroje.

- Gracias, pero para mi es un gusto poder salir con una amiga.

- Te cobrare menos.

- Claro que no.

- Quiero hacerlo.

- Puedo pagarte, no me molesta.

- Me voy, ¡te baje el arriendo!

En dos segundos ya estaba afuera de la habitación, y yo no pude decir más.

Bueno, al menos ya tenía una amiga en Paris…y mañana saldría con un bello y sexy Frances. Un muy bello y sexy Frances. ¡Yuju!

**&&&&&&&&**

Los rayos del sol entraban levemente cuando desperté. Era primavera, por lo cual aun no hacia tanto calor, y podía vestirme a mi gusto. Abrí las puertas de cristal del balcón, me enfunde unos bermudas cuadrille, una remera celeste, un polerón con cierre, las converse sin caña y baje a desayunar, haciéndome una trenza larga en el camino.

- Me gusta. Es linda, tienes mi aprobación – escuche decir a Alice desde el comedor-cocina.

- ¿Necesito tu aprobación? – pregunto una voz ronca y aterciopelada.

- ¡Claro! Va a ser mi cuñada…

- Alice, puede que Bella me…

- ¡Bella! – chillo ella al verme entrar.

El chico que charlaba con ella se giro apresuradamente, y me resulto tan, tan familiar…

- ¿Edward? – pregunte, medio gritando.

El hizo un gesto extraño y divertido. Luego, me sonrío.

- Buenos días, Bella.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – no pude evitar preguntar.

Él pareció dolido.

- Vengo a llevarte a pasear… ¿lo recuerdas…?

- No me refería a eso. ¿Qué haces _aquí_ – señale el piso con los dedos – en la cocina, con Alice?

Los dos se miraron fijamente, sin expresión alguna.

- Bella, te presento a mi hermano menor, Edward – dijo, Alice, sonriéndome – Pero al parecer él se me adelanto…

Lo mire a él, a ella, a él y a ella repetidas veces, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Alice y Edward...?

- ¿Y como? – pregunte como una estupida.

- Bueno, ya sabes que la abejita y…

- Alice, sé eso, no tienes que repetírmelo, pero…uf…

- Mejor me la llevo – Edward se levanto y me paso un brazo por los hombros. Creo que se me olvido respirar – Nos vemos luego, hermanita.

- ¡Diviértanse! – grito ella cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de salida.

El aire afuera era tibio y limpio, muy respirable. Inhale hondamente para intentar relajarme, pero justo en ese momento Edward retiro su brazo. Por alguna razón que no comprendí, me sentí vacía y desprotegida.

- Disculpa por eso – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada – Mi hermana es algo…

- Hiperactiva, lo se. Y no tienes que disculparte – comenzamos a caminar por las calles a paso lento, sin prisa alguna – Tu ya sabias que yo estaría con ella.

Él sabía que no era una pregunta.

- Desde el momento en que recibí el avioncito de papel y lo leí…si, lo supe.

Me fije en su perfil mientras caminábamos, y aunque Alice y él tenían la misma belleza aturdidora, eran completamente diferentes. Bueno, quizás coincidían un poco en los ojos verdes, pero los de Alice eran un verde musgo. Edward tenía un verde esmeralda profundo y brillante…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto él, percatándose de mi insistente mirada.

Parecía algo nervioso…

- ¿Por qué me ves así? – volvió a inquirir.

Yo me reí.

- No es nada…solo…en fin, olvídalo. ¿A dónde me llevas?

Quedo medio aturdido con el cambio de tema, pero de todos modos respondió con rapidez:

- A una pastelería, a pocas cuadras de aquí.

Era un lugar muy hermoso y acogedor, con muchas luces y muchos, muchísimos pasteles. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la terraza, algo apartados de la calle y cerca unos arbustos con flores blancas y rosadas.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te trae por Paris? – pregunto, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Lo medite por algunos segundos.

- Yo…viajo mucho. Conozco muchos lugares y ciudades, pero nada se compara con Paris, al menos no para mí.

- ¿Habías venido antes?

- No, nunca. No visito el mismo lugar dos veces.

Edward frunció el ceño, sin retirar su vista de mis ojos.

- ¿De donde eres? – pregunto de una forma extraña, como si fuera una pregunta que respondería todo, o quizás una muy delicada.

- De Estados Unidos.

Ladeo la cabeza.

- Era de esperarse. ¿Me contarías más sobre ti? – pregunto, muy caballerosamente.

Me reí de su forma de ser: Me encantaba.

- No hay mucho que decir…de verdad – agregue, viendo que no parecía creerme – Nací en Forks, un pueblo del porte de una hormiga en el estado de Washington. Estudie en Washington, fui a la Universidad de Washington, y cuando me titule, desaparecí.

Edward se inclino hacia mí, entrelazando sus dedos y sin despegar la vista de mi rostro.

- Mis padres…se podría decir que eran millonarios o algo por el estilo. Me quede con toda la herencia y desde entonces viajo por todo el mundo.

- ¿Murieron?

- Hace dos años, en un tiroteo. Eran policías.

Los dos guardamos silencio, aunque él seguía observándome.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Pregunto, tomando un mechón de mi cabello y colocándolo tras mi oreja – Todos los recuerdos que tenias de ellos estaban allí, en Fogks…

- Forks – le corregí, sonriendo – Ya no tenia nada que hacer allá. Ellos no estaban, prácticamente no tenía amigos y no me iba a quedar atada a unos recuerdos que no me hacían bien. Desde entonce son tengo hogar, y eso me gusta.

Edward parecía contrariado, casi horrorizado con lo que yo le decía. En realidad, yo nunca había sido muy sensible. La muerte de mis padres había golpeado con tanta fuerza mi mundo, que ya no creía que hubiera algo peor.

- No te entiendo, Bella – mi nombre sonaba tan hermoso salido de sus labios… - Era tu vida, la gente y las cosas que amabas…

- No espero que lo entiendas, Edward. En realidad, ni siquiera se por que te lo cuento. No suelo hacer lazos con la gente, a nadie le he contado lo que acabo de decirte a ti.

- Y me honra, en serio. Es solo…que no se como puedes vivir así, sin nadie. Yo no podría vivir sin Alice.

- Amo viajar. Es lo único que amo y no quiero amar nada más.

- ¿Cómo puedes cerrarte tanto? – atajo mi muñeca con sus dedos y me miro sin comprensión, casi desesperado.

- ¡Suéltame! – trate de liberarme, pero su mano persistía - ¿Sabes lo que es perder toda tu vida en 10 segundos? ¿Lo que es no tener a nadie?

- Perdí a mi familia cuando tenía 10 años, Bella. Así que no me vengas a dar lecciones de lo que es sufrir.

No pude soltar más palabras. Su respuesta fue tan concisa y sincera que me dejo sin respuesta. Sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos y respiraba muy agitadamente, como lo que me ocurría a mi cuando la muerte de mis padres salía a flote.

Me sentí realmente mal.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, jamás debí haber aceptado tu invitación – me puse en pie y él soltó mi muñeca instintivamente – Adiós.

Agarre mi bolso y salí corriendo del local, con el labio inferior temblando y las piernas como gelatina.

Lo peor de todo, fue que él no me siguió.

* * *

_Hola mundo!!_

_Pueden golpearme, mandarme mails ofensivos, lo que quieran, por que se no he actualizado en NADA!!! Pero si tan solo supieran como ha cambiado mi vida en este último mes…supongo que podrían llegar a comprenderme un poquitín :D_

_En fin, de todos modos no es excusa para dejar todos mis fics botados, y lo siento muchísimo. Prometo que subiré lo antes posible en Everytime, que es en el que voy mas atrasada. En HAC aun voy lento, y en Sing estoy trabajando xD Ahora mismo tengo muchas pruebas y trabajos y muchas cosas que hacer, muchos fans fics e historias de las que ocuparme, así que lamentablemente no puedo prometer nada, solo que lo intentare._

_Les gusto? Se que es triste, y que las deje con muchas incógnitas xD Pero en el próximo capitulo (que se viene buenísimo!) saldrán algunas cosas a flote. Quiero saber sus teorías! Las espero_

_Cuídense mucho!! Las amo._

**Simmy!**


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Chicas, les traigo una pésima noticia.

Estoy muy, muy atareada. Tengo que terminar cuatro Fans Fics, y este lunes entro al colegio. Paso a un nivel superior, por lo que tengo que esforzarme aun más, y pues no me creo capaz de terminar esta Fic. Será algo **temporal**, la idea me gusta muchísimo y me niego a dejarla, pues ya llevo la mitad del próximo capitulo y yo jamás, JAMÁS abandono una historia. **Se puede decir que quedara en pausa temporalmente, hasta que pueda terminar las otras.**

Espero que puedan comprenderme, también tengo una vida, y además muchas historias que terminar.

Las quiero mucho, y gracias por leerme en estos dos cortos capítulos. Cuídense mucho!!

Sammy!


End file.
